You've Got Mail
by General K-Star
Summary: Bowser and his son come up with a plan to get rid of Mario and kidnap Peach by tricking Mario with a fake letter from the princess. 6 chapters. THIS FIC IS COMPLETED, I'm posting all chapters now. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Grr... Why do my evil plans always fail?" Bowser growled as he was pacing across the floor of his castle. "I've tried so many times to capture that princess but Mario always spoils everything!" Bowser sat down on his throne and put his hand to his forehead.

"Well, your nastiness," one of his koopa troopas said, addressing the koopa king, "maybe you need to focus on a plan to get Mario out of the way first."

Bowser roared and shot flames at the koopa. "SILENCE!" he bellowed, "How DARE you interrupt me when I'm trying to think!" He sat down again and suddenly got an idea. "I've got it!" he shouted, "What if I come up with a plan to get Mario out of the way first? It's brilliant! I'm glad I thought of it!"

"You're a genius, sir!" said the burned koopa.

"Yes," Bowser snarled, "but HOW will I get Mario out of the way?"

"I've got an idea, papa!" Bowser Jr. said, "I saw it in a cartoon once!"

"What's your idea, Junior?" Bowser asked.

"Well, what you could do is send letters to Mario and Peach, asking that they meet at a certain place at different times, set a trap at that place, and have Mario come first so he falls into the trap and is taken care of before the princess comes and falls in our trap too!" Junior explained.

"Yeah, but won't they figure out that I sent the letters?" Bowser asked.

"We could type them so we wouldn't have to worry about matching handwriting," Junior suggested.

"True, but even if the letters are typed, it's customary to include a handwritten signature at the bottom of the message, and signatures are even harder to forge than just handwriting," Bowser pointed out.

"We wouldn't have to forge a signature!" Junior exclaimed, "Fortunately for us, Peach broke her right arm in a go-kart accident recently and she's right handed so she wouldn't be able to sign a letter anyway! And Mario knows this because he was there when the accident happened!"

"Hmm, that would work for the letter from Peach, but what about the letter TO Peach?" Bowser asked.

"Well, our plan is to capture Mario, so we only really need to send a fake letter from Peach to him so he goes to the site of our trap. We can kidnap Peach from her castle later after Mario's taken care of. We've always been able to do that!" Junior explained.

"Junior, that's brilliant!" Bowser praised his son. "Let's get started right away! Where should we ask Mario to go?"

"How about Shooting Star Summit?" Junior suggested, "Peach loves going there with Mario, so that would be a good place to tell Mario to go in the letter without sounding suspicious."

"Ok! Go type the letter! And make it sound convincing!" Bowser ordered his son, "I'll work on planning the trap!" As Junior left to go type the letter, Bowser laughed evilly and rubbed his hands together. "This plan can't possibly fail!" he snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Parakarry arrived at the Mario bros. house the following morning to deliver the mail. He stuck the letters in the mailbox and shouted "Mail call!" before flying away. Luigi came out and brought the mail inside.

"Hey bro, we've got a lot of mail today!" Luigi said. He looked through the mail and saw a letter addressed to Mario from Peach. "Hey Mario! You got a letter from Peach!" Luigi shouted, calling out to his brother. Mario came out, took the letter, and read it out loud.

Dear Mario,

How are you? Don't worry about me too much, I'm getting along just fine, even with a broken arm. I am quite bored though, since Toadsworth won't let me go out and do anything until my arm's completely healed.

Since I'm so bored, would you like to go to Shooting Star Summit with me? Toadsworth wasn't too happy with this idea, since it would be much easier for me to get kidnapped in my condition, but I assured him that as long as I had you with me, nothing bad would happen.

Please wait for me there this afternoon. I'm looking forward to seeing you!

Yours truly,

Princess Peach Toadstool

"She wants to see you today?" Luigi asked, "But today is the big Plumbers' Convention in Mushroom City! We've been waiting for this event ever since last year's convention! And we're gonna be guest speakers this year! Surely Peach would've known about this?"

"She must've forgot," Mario said. He thought about it for a bit, and came to a conclusion. "I'll go see her today," he said, "you'll just have to go to the convention without me."

"But you've been looking forward to this event!" Luigi exclaimed, "You love going to the Plumbers' Convention each year!"

"Yeah, but I love Peach too," Mario explained, "And I haven't gone to see her as much as I should've since the accident. Remember, I was the one driving, and I feel really sorry for this happening to her. It's my fault she got hurt, and therefore my fault that she's so bored. I have to make it up to her somehow. Besides, she's expecting me to be there, so if she goes and I'm not there… Toadsworth was right about it being easier for her to be kidnapped in her condition. I mean, she's right handed and now she can't use her right arm! There will be other conventions."

"Yeah you're right," Luigi sighed. He then got an idea. "Hey! Why don't you ask her to come to the convention too? There's really not much to do at Shooting Star Summit except chat with your loved ones."

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea!" Mario said. "We're always doing whatever interests her, but she's never gone with us to do something that interests us! She might actually like coming with us! She always has fun whenever we're around!"

"Great idea Mario!" Luigi said, giving his brother a high-five. "Well, have fun on your date! I guess I'll see you later." He then left the house to go to the convention. Mario waved goodbye to his brother, then went inside, put on his favorite hat, and headed to Shooting Star Summit.

He was totally unaware that he was falling for Bowser's evil trick.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Peach was on her balcony, sitting down with her right arm wrapped up in a cast and resting in a sling. She had been cooped up in the castle all day and wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. It was a beautiful day, with a cool breeze blowing from the north. Although she was happy to be outside instead of sitting inside having to listen to Toadsworth lecturing her about how she needs to be more careful when doing anything outside the castle, she was still very depressed. The weather was perfect for playing golf or tennis, and she really wanted to go do those things, but she couldn't because of her broken arm. She sighed and looked down at her cast. Her friends had all written "Get well soon!" messages or had simply put their signature on her cast. She saw Mario's message and felt even more depressed. She knew that he and Luigi were going to be guest speakers at this year's Plumbers' Convention, and wouldn't be back for at least a week, so she couldn't even invite her best friends over to the castle just to chat or have tea. Therefore, she had come to the conclusion that the next few weeks would be the most boring weeks of her life. She sat back in her chair, made herself comfortable, and tried to take a nap.

Suddenly, she was awoken by a loud explosion coming from Shooting Star Summit. She could see the Summit from her balcony, so she looked to see what was going on, but since it was so far, she couldn't make out any details. She couldn't even see smoke or fire that would normally be there as a result of the explosion. Confused, she sat down again, still looking towards the Summit for anything strange. She then saw a distant round object take off from the Summit and fly away. She wasn't totally sure, but she could've sworn that the object was actually Koopa's Klown car. Since she was tired, she decided that it was probably her imagination, and went back into her room so she could take a nap without being interrupted.

Little did she know that the explosion was actually part of the trap that Bowser set for Mario. And that it was indeed his klown car that flew away from the Summit. Mario had reached Shooting Star Summit, only to be immediately ambushed by Bowser's entire army. He saw Bowser, and asked "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm executing my most brilliant plan!" Bowser replied. "I can't believe you fell for that fake letter! And therefore fell into my trap! And once I take care of you, I'll be able to capture Princess Peach without you foiling my plan once again!"

"Oh yeah?" Mario shouted, "You'll never win, Bowser! You know I can take you down any day!"

"Oh really?" Bowser sneered, "We'll just see about that!" He pulled out a remote and pushed a button, causing a cage to form around Mario so he couldn't escape. Bowser then shouted, "Everyone stand clear! I'm launching the Bowser Bomb!" All the koopas retreated into their shells as a large bomb came out of the klown car and headed straight for Mario. He tried to break out of his cage, but couldn't.

It was too late. The bomb exploded right next to Mario's cage. Mario was burned and knocked unconscious. Bowser laughed.

"YES!" he shouted, "MY PLAN WORKED!"

The koopas all came out of their shells and cheered. Bowser picked up Mario's cage (which was not destroyed at all in the blast), threw it into his klown car, and took off from the Summit, heading to his castle. Once he arrived, he opened a cell door in the dungeons, threw Mario (who was still unconscious) into the cell, shut the door, locked it, and threw the key into the moat. "Now all I have to do is capture Peach!" Bowser growled.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Peach was once again awoken by an explosion. "Huh? What now?" she asked. She looked outside and saw Bowser in his koopa klown car. He jumped out and came in through the balcony.

"You're coming with me, princess!" he growled.

"No way!" Peach shouted. Bowser approached her and picked her up with one arm. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled. She tried whacking Bowser in the head with her cast, but that only hurt her more. "Ow!" she moaned, "That was stupid…"

"That's right," Bowser growled, rubbing the spot that she hit, "and the more you struggle the more painful it's gonna be so it would be in your best interest to come quietly!" Still carrying Peach over his shoulder, he jumped into his koopa klown car and flew to a distant fortress he had just had his minions build. Once they arrived, Peach started struggling again. He set her down, handcuffed her, and led her into the dungeons.

"You'll never get away with this, Bowser!" she yelled, "Mario's gonna come save me again! I know he will!"

"Oh really?" Bowser sneered, stopping in front of the door to Mario's cell, "Well you might want to take a look at your new neighbor!" He opened a small window in the door. Peach looked inside and gasped. Mario was still lying unconscious on the dungeon floor. He was still badly hurt.

"No!" Peach cried, "Mario!" She turned to Bowser, who was grinning. "How could you do this? You're a monster!" she yelled.

"Yes I am," Bowser replied. He shut the window in the door, and led Peach over to her cell. He opened the door, released Peach from her handcuffs, and pushed her inside, slamming the door behind her. He then locked the door and threw that key into the moat as well. Once he was done, he pumped his fists in the air and did a little victory dance. "YES!" he shouted, "I've done it! I've finally captured Peach AND defeated Mario! Now I can finally take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and eventually, the whole world! And no one can stop me now!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Mario woke up the next day in quite a bit of pain. "Ugh…" he groaned, "What happened?" He looked around, and realized where he was. "Mama mia!" he said to himself, "I've been locked up in Bowser's dungeon! And he's gonna kidnap Peach! I've got to get out of here!" He tried knocking the door down, but the door was made of the strongest steel and wouldn't budge, not even when he used his hammer. Frustrated, he sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Great," he said, "I should've known that letter wasn't real… I should've gone to the convention with Luigi instead. And now I'm never gonna see Peach again."

As he said this, he heard someone crying. "Huh? Who's that?" he wondered. He looked around the cell for the source of the sound, and noticed an open vent at the bottom of the wall between his cell and the one next to his. He got on the floor by the vent, opened it further, and looked through to see who was on the other side. He couldn't see much of the room through the vent, but he could hear much better. The crying sounded familiar, and he had a very good idea of who it was on the other side.

"Peach?" he called out through the vent, "Is that you?"

The crying stopped. "Mario?" Peach gasped, looking around for where the voice was coming from, "Where are you?"

"Over here! I'm on the other side of the vent at the bottom of the wall!" Mario said through the vent. He watched as someone in a pink dress walked over to the vent and got down on the floor. She looked through the vent and saw Mario's face on the other side.

"Mario!" she exclaimed, "You're ok! I was so worried about you! I saw you lying unconscious on the floor when Bowser brought me in!"

"Are you ok?" Mario asked, "Did Bowser hurt you?"

"Not really," Peach replied. "How did he end up capturing you?"

"Well you sent me a letter asking if we could meet at Shooting Star Summit…" Mario began, but Peach cut him off there.

"Huh? I didn't send you a letter!" Peach said, "I knew you'd be at the Plumbers' Convention in Mushroom City today! It would've been pointless to invite you to do anything today!"

"I know!" Mario said, "I realized that when Bowser ambushed me."

"Can I see the letter?" Peach asked.

"Sure, I have the letter right here," Mario said. He removed the letter from his pocket and pushed it through the vent so Peach could see it. She picked it up and read it.

"Oh Mario!" Peach said, "You know I never type the letters I send to you!"

"Well I figured since your right arm was broken…" Mario said, shrugging.

"If I had wanted to send you a letter, I would've still tried handwriting it," Peach explained, "I can still use my hand somewhat, just not my whole arm. Either that, or I would've tried writing left handed." She sighed. "Besides, you know I knew about the convention. I wouldn't be foolish enough to invite you to do something when you had something else to do that you've been looking forward to for months!"

"I'm sorry, Peach," Mario said, "I just wasn't thinking, that's all."

"Well, now we need to think of how to get out of here…" Peach said. She got up and looked around. She noticed that the wall seemed a little weak around where the vent was. "Hey, Mario… Do you still have your hammer?" she asked.

Mario checked his pockets and pulled out a big hammer (don't ask me how he could store a big hammer in his pockets. It's fan FICTION after all…). "Yeah," he replied.

"Well, the wall is a little weak around where the vent is," Peach said, "Maybe you could break a hole in the wall big enough for one of us to climb through so we can get together and plan?"

"Ok, I'll try," Mario replied. He swung his hammer at the wall a few times and finally broke through. The hole was big enough for him to climb through, so he went through to Peach's side of the wall. "Ok, now what?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Peach sighed, looking about. She went to the window (which had bars on it) and checked to see if the bars were loose. They were, so she turned to Mario. "Do you think you could knock the bars out of this window?" she asked.

"I think so," Mario replied. He swung his hammer at the window and the bars fell off. "So, you plan to get us out through the window?" he asked.

"Yeah," Peach said, looking out at the moat, "I remember Bowser threw the dungeon key out into the moat. One of us could get out the window, jump in the moat, find the key, swim back, and get back up the window. We could tie our bedsheets together to make a rope."

"Great idea, Peach!" Mario exclaimed. He approached the window. "Uh… One problem," he said, "I don't think I can fit through this window." He turned to Peach. "I think you can fit through, though," he added.

"I can't swim with a broken arm!" Peach said, indicating her cast, "This isn't a waterproof cast! It will get moldy!"

"Do you want to get out or not?" Mario asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Well, who cares about a little mold?" Mario said, "We can have the doctor replace your cast when we get back."

"Oh, all right," Peach sighed, "I'll use my floating ability to get down there safely and search for the key. In the meantime, you can make the rope so I can get back up. I can't jump that high."

"Sounds like a good plan," Mario nodded. He went to go make a rope out of the bedsheets. Peach climbed through the window (with some difficulty, considering she couldn't use her right arm to climb) and jumped out; using her floating ability to make sure she was right above the water before falling in (there was land near the castle, so she didn't want to fall onto solid ground and end up breaking another limb).


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

_Gee, I hope Bowser didn't put any water monsters in here to guard the moat_, Peach thought as she took a deep breath and went under the surface. The water was surprisingly clear and clean, so she could see where she was going and what was at the bottom. She couldn't see any Bloopers or other water-dwelling creatures, except for the occasional harmless Cheep Cheep. She kept swimming (again, with some difficulty due to her broken arm) and soon she saw something gold glimmering at the bottom of the moat. It was the key! She swam down to get it, but as she picked it up a giant Blooper saw her and came after her! Frantically, she swam towards the surface with the key in her hand and headed towards the shore on the castle's side of the moat.

"MARIO!" she shouted, "HURRY UP WITH THAT ROPE! A GIANT BLOOPER'S AFTER ME!" As she shouted, Mario sent the rope down the side of the fort and held on to one end, bracing himself so he wouldn't accidentally drop the rope when Peach tried to climb it. The dangling end of the rope was somewhat out of her reach, and she couldn't grab it with her broken arm. So she tried holding the key in her right hand (she succeeded, though it hurt to grasp anything with her right hand), and jumped as high as she could, grasping the end of the rope with her left hand.

The Blooper poked his head out of the water, and used one of his giant tentacles to try and grab Peach. Peach shouted at Mario to bring her up to the window by pulling her up with the rope, since she couldn't climb with one hand. Mario pulled her up and helped her get back in through the window right before the Blooper could get his tentacle around her.

"Wow, that was close!" Peach exclaimed, panting slightly, "Thanks, Mario!"

"No problem," Mario replied, "You got the key, right?"

"Of course!" Peach said, showing him the key.

"Great!" Mario exclaimed. He took the key and used it to unlock the cell door. "Ladies first," he said as he held the door open for Peach. She thanked him and exited the cell. Mario followed her out. "Do you happen to know how to get out of here?" he asked once they were both out of the cell.

"Umm…" Peach said, trying to remember which way Bowser had taken her to get to the cell, "I think it's that way." She pointed in the direction that she and Bowser had come from in order to get to the cell. They walked in that direction and soon found the exit.

"Well, that was pretty easy!" Mario said as they exited the dungeon.

"Yeah, easy for you!" Peach laughed sarcastically, "Next time, you try swimming and climbing with a broken arm!"

"Well hopefully there won't be a next time, right?" Mario said as he pushed the main entrance door open (the halls were surprisingly unguarded).

"I hope you're right…" Peach sighed, and they made their way out of Bowser's fortress. It was a nice day outside, and a cool breeze blew through the trees. The breeze made Peach shiver slightly since she was still wet from swimming in the moat. Mario put his arm around her waist and held her close to keep her warm as they walked back to the castle.

When they returned to the castle, Mario stopped Peach at the gates. "Umm, Peach?" he said, "I have something to ask you."

"Really?" she asked, "What is it?"

"Do you want to come with me to the Plumbers' Convention?" Mario asked. He felt kinda embarrassed asking this, since he thought that someone like Peach wouldn't be interested in going to a convention for plumbers.

"Mario, I would be honored to go to the Plumbers' Convention with you," Peach replied.

"Seriously?" Mario asked, unable to believe it.

"Yes!" Peach said, "Actually, ANYTHING would be better than staying in my room, bored all day… Just let me go change into drier clothes first."

"Ok," Mario said, "I'll just wait out here then."

"Oh don't be silly," Peach said, "You can come inside. Besides, I'll need someone to help me explain to Toadsworth where I've been this whole time. He's probably worried sick…"

"Okey dokey!" Mario nodded, and he followed Peach into the castle.


End file.
